


Guardian

by KCfics



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCfics/pseuds/KCfics
Summary: Au. Hiccup Left after trying to train the Nightmare.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Night fury!

Battle cries reverberated through the stone arena, swarms of Vikings wrestled two dragons to the ground one red and one black. A boy stood with his arm outstretched pleading with them not to hurt the dragon, restrained by the arms of the only human on the island he might have been able to consider a friend. 

Hiccup watched as his dragon was muzzle and bound despair clutching at him. Not even the feeling of Astrid's arms around him could soothe the fear brewing inside him. She was in front of him, one arm over his shoulder and one reaching up from his waist pushing against his wiry frame. His attempts to get to his dragon were flimsy, there was no point, she was far stronger than him. 

Astrid's own heart was gripped by fear. Fear for Hiccup, fear for Toothless and fear for herself. Sure Hiccup had been the one hiding a dragon but she'd become an accomplice. They'd probably kill Toothless, or let him loose just to hunt him, he wouldn't be able to get far without his prosthetic tail.

"Put it with the others," the chief spat. 

Astrid looked over her shoulders as the bars locked in front of Toothless's snarling face. Her stomach lurched, Hiccup's must've too because he drooped and stopped fighting against her. Astrid tentatively let him go and as soon as she did the chief grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder with his enormous hands and dragged him out of the arena. She started after them stomach tied in knots until a hook blocked her path. 

"Let 'em go, lass. They need some time."

Astrid hesitated. Maybe she could help soften the blow. The man's hook hand stayed firmly in place. She chewed her lip looking up at him. She wanted to help Hiccup but Gobber knew the Cheif the best out of anyone. If he didn't think she should follow she shouldn't. Surely the Cheif wouldn't be too harsh on his son. But she'd seen them in the ring. The betrayal might have stung worse. Hiccup might not even be able to stay on Berk. Astrid took another lurching step forwards. 

"He'll be fine Astrid."

She sucked in a deep breath but nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Gobber clapped her on the shoulder. "Right-o you lot, everybody, out."

The Vikings that had been milling around hoping for another glance at the Nightfury slowly shuffled out of the arena sparing glances over their shoulders. 

Seeing no other option but to wait, Astrid followed out the stragglers. 

"Well, that was cool."

Astrid turned her head to see the group of teens walking near her. Perfect, she thought bitterly. 

"Eh, I would've liked to see more action." Ruffnut punched her hand. 

Her shoulders tensed and she fought to control her breathing. It'd certainly been enough action for her.

"Not you Astrid you did great, bailing Hiccup out like that." Snotlout sidled up to Astrid. 

Her mouth stayed firmly shut, protecting her from saying something she'd regret.

"Can you imagine the damage I could do if I had a dragon?" Tuffnut fantasised, eyes shining. 

"Uhh you mean we could do," Ruff drawled.

Tuffnut shook his head." Nuh-uh sister, everybody knows I'm more destructive."

"No, I am."

"I am." Tuffnut got right up in Ruff's face.

"I am"

The twins rammed their heads together, steel grinding and clanking against the rock faces. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Why don't you let him out and see," She scoffed. 

The twins stopped. 

"Can you imagine the destruction?" Tuffnut asked rubbing his hands together. 

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself on Berk? Uh, yeah I can imagine." 

"But can we do it, sister, truly?"

The twins paced around each other. 

"I see you point dear brother, it would be the most irresponsible thing we've ever done. And yet worth it?"

Ruff and Tuff suddenly spun to look at Astrid. "We're in," they chorused. 

Snotlout stuck his head in front of them. "No way. What are you two mutton heads thinking, she's not serious." He leaned over to Astrid. "You're not serious, right?"

Astrid's lips quirked upwards. "You know what, Ruff, Tuff, I am serious. 

The twins looked at each other, blond hair swinging. 

"This is weird." Ruff squinted suspiciously. 

Tuff nodded. "You think its a trap?"

They spoke out of the corners of their mouths, never taking her eyes off Astrid, who rolled her eyes. 

Fishlegs who had been wringing his hands finally spoke up. "You can't do this someone's going to get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm with Fishface on this one," Snotlout concurred. "I mean can you imagine what me dad would do to me if he found out."

"He's not going to find out," Astrid said firmly. She was certain. This was something she had to do. She could help, she had a plan, nothing would happen to Hiccup and Toothless on her watch. 

The twins looked at each other. 

"Is it possible?" Tuff gasped

"Has she finally- Ruff started.

"-come over to our side?" They finished together. 

Astrid rolled her eyes again folding her arms

Fishlegs shook his head. "I'm not doing it," he refused, shifting his weight. 

"Me neither." Snotlout shook his head definitively. 

Astrid shifted her weight to one leg and stared him down. She didn't want to drag Fishlegs into anything but the same definitely didn't apply to Snotlout or the twins. "What's wrong Snot, scared?" She baited. 

Tuffnut laughed. "Of course he's scared. He-" he pointed at Snotlout-" could never keep up with experienced Loki-ers like us." He folded his arms standing smugly next to his sister. 

Ruffnut nodded. "The Snot could never keep up with our expertise."

"I could," Snotlout objected, "Snotman never backs down." 

A breath escaped Astrid's lips. "So you're in?"

"Yeah, I'm in." 

The pounding in Astrid's chest only increased. They might be able to pull this off. "I knew I could count on you Snot." She flashed him a smile. Normally she would never resort to such tactics but these were special circumstances. She looked at Fishlegs and gestured for him to leave. "If you don't want to be part of this leave now." 

Fishlegs frowned, shifting his weight back and forth, between the group and the bridge. He scrunched his nose and pursed his lips before scurrying away. 

Astrid leaned into the group. "Okay," she breathed, "this is what we're going to do." 


	2. Run

Astrid crouched slightly in the shadows behind the arena. She was hidden behind the great stone chair that the chief had been sitting in only a few minutes prior. She struggled to suck in her breaths awaiting the signal from the twins. 

There was an explosion, followed by screams, followed by plumes of smoke rising from the centre of the village. She felt a flash of guilt for inciting the destruction but she had never been more thankful for the twins' capacity to create chaos. She waited a few seconds for everyone to be distracted by the rising flames before approaching the arena. Only Gobber was standing guard, he was turned toward the village giving Astrid a clear shot of the back of his head. 

Astrid gripped her dagger, then regripped it. She needed enough weight behind it to knock him out but she didn't want enough to kill him, and her knife wasn't the best for throwing either. It wasn't her most balanced one so she wasn't entirely sure she'd hit him right. Her heart raced. Her body felt like it was shaking with each beat. She gritted her teeth and let it fly. It hit him and he crumbled forward with a heavy thunk and the clatter of metal against stone.

Astrid winced but smoothly dropped into the arena. She leaned over Gobber to collect her body and check his wound. She'd hit him at the nape of the neck, it would hurt but it not permanently, just enough to keep him out or at least out of action for a while. 

Toothless' strained warbles reminded Astrid of the urgency. She heaved on the lever and slid through the doors. She ran over to Toothless who groaned softly. "It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here." She yanked at the chains around his body trying to pull them out of the wood. She had to make it look like Toothless had gotten out himself. Astrid stumbled backwards the chains slipped through her sweaty palms. She swore. She'd given herself an impossible task. Unless... She grabbed the piece of wood around Toothless' neck and pulled while the dragon pulled against her. It split open. Toothless slipped underneath the bars and out of the chains while Astrid made it look like he'd caught the wood on the bottom of the platform. 

A warm face pressed itself under Astrid's chin. She smiled and scratched him under his chin. "Hey boy. Come on, we've got to go get Hiccup."

Toothless' pupils turned to slits. A low growl echoed through the cage. Astrid drew in a breath leaning backwards slightly. 

"Toothless," she started gently, "I need you to make it look like you busted out of here by yourself okay? Aim for the hinges." When the dragon obliged she relaxed. She was a little bit proud of herself. Maybe if things had been a little different or she'd had a little more time she might've learnt to be a dragon trainer. 

The doors flew off their hinges hitting the ground with a ground-shaking clang. She winced. Pieces of metal flew around the arena and the knowledge that what she'd done to Gobber had been a little more believable put her a little more at rest. 

"Okay Toothless, get us out of here."

Toothless flicked Astrid onto his back and took off sending her flailing and grasping feverishly for the saddle. He bounded out of the arena, focused on the great hall. Astrid yanked back on the saddle. 

"Toothless, stop. You can't come to get Hiccup with me."

The dragon didn't stop. She leaned all the way back. 

"Toothless please."

He slowed. 

"Good." Astrid slid off his back. "Listen to me boy. I need you to go wait in the cove while I go get Hiccup."

Toothless growled softly. 

Astrid put up her hands. "I know. I know, but you can't come with me, they'd notice you." She scratched him gently under his chin as she'd seen Hiccup do. "I need you to trust me. I need you to trust me like you trust Hiccup." Toothless' pupils widened. "I'll bring him to you. I promise."

Toothless stared at her, head tilted. Not aggressively, just curiously. Like he wasn't entirely sure why someone who had been just about ready to kill Hiccup yesterday was putting her life on the line for him. Just when Astrid thought she'd have to give in he lowered his head and ran off disappearing into the forest. Astrid nodded taking a deep breath, and set out, sprinting across the bridge towards her house. She ran through the village weaving between houses taking the uneven overgrown back roads. Until she reached her house. 

"Mum! Dad!" She called, cringing as she waited for a reply. There was none. She let out her breath. Her parents should be out cleaning up whatever destruction the twins had caused. 

She stumbled up the stairs heart racing, breathing ragged, mind struggling against the waves of thoughts pounding against her skull. Clarity had abandoned her but the job wasn't done. She slowly sucked in a breath and let it out. "Okay, think Astrid," She said to herself. "You're going camping, What do you need? Food, Water, Bedding, Clothes." Panic swelled in her chest. She was taking on an impossible task. The waves crashed harder and faster. She squeezed her eyes shut and took another deep breath. "I can't get him clothes, but I might be able to get him something to sleep on."

She stumbled over to her chest for winter and fished out her thickest blanket. If her parents found out it was missing, they'd be furious but Hiccup needed it, and with any luck, her parents wouldn't find out. She bundled the blanket up in her arms and headed for the door grabbing her satchel as she went.

She thudded down the stairs barely staying upright. She tore open the cupboards scanning the shelves feverishly. She shoved a loaf of bread and two biscuits into the bag. She spun wildly trying to figure out what she'd forgotten. Water. She grabbed her half-full canteen off the table. They'd have to refill it once they were off the island. She placed the canteen into the bag trying not to squash the biscuits and bread. 

The house creaked as Astrid pushed open the door. She looked left then right and took off. She raced through the backstreets towards the Great Hall and Hiccup's house, the thought occurring to her how mich quicker she could have been if she'd been with Toothless. It wasn't worth the risk.

Astrid hesitated as she passed the forge. Should she? She knew Gobber wouldn't be in there. She swallowed and slipped into the forge. She knew Hiccup spent a lot of time here, but where exactly. She carefully picked a path through the ashes and discarded steel trying to ignore the burnt smell. The smell of old fire was something she was too familiar with. They all were. A small doorway became visible to Astrid and she allowed a smile. She poked her head in. 

"Wow." She blinked. There was a small desk covered in papers, inventions. Drawings of designs and mechanisms covered the room. Must be Hiccup's. Pictures of Toothless' tailfin were clumsily hidden underneath other designs and a small leatherbound notebook. She opened it, a pencil clattering onto the desk. It opened to a drawing of a Night Fury. Astrid smiled picking up the notebook and pencil she also grabbed the tail sketches, he might need them. 

Folding and placing the new additions into the bag, Astrid cringed as the old structure creaked beneath her feet. She crept out of the forge freezing when she heard a gruff booming voice. The chief. She watched Stoick storm past the forge toward where the village was congregated. He was probably going to organised whatever he had planned for Toothless. 

She waited until he was gone before doubling her resolve and heading out to find Hiccup.


	3. Go

Gasping for air Astrid reached the top of the stairs to the Great Hall. "Hiccup," she rasped, "get up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs, holding the blanket under one arm, satchel bouncing against her side. 

"Wha- why?" Hiccup asked as he stumbled down the stairs, his voice was slightly raw. 

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Just do as you're told for once." She felt Hiccup pull his hand out of hers slowing his pace. 

"We're getting out of here," she amended. "Come on." 

They started back down the stairs, tumbling down them almost too quickly to remain upright. The ground rushed in front of Astrid's eyes. Fatigue was starting to control her muscles. 

"Will you please tell me where we're going," Hiccup gasped. 

The pounding of their feet and the beating of her heart almost drowned him out. "Run now, explain later." 

Red-faced and sweating Hiccup nodded. Astrid couldn't help the swell of affection in her chest. In the span of a day, they'd been through enough together that her asking him to trust her wasn't out of the question.

Astrid stole a glance to her left as she dragged Hiccup across the bridge. She could see most of the village in the town square. 

The tree line rapidly approached much to Astrid's relief. She pulled Hiccup into the safety of the trees. She slowed her pace to match the uneven ground, letting go of Hiccup's hand. "I need you to lead us back into the cove."

The pair carefully picked their way through the half-worn track. Astrid shifted the blanket trying to readjust her grip. 

"Here, I'll carry that." He slid it out from under her arm. "Why are we going to the cove? I can't hide in there, they'll find me." He slowly overtook Astrid taking her off the path.

The forest was getting darker and thicker, harder to track. "You're not hiding. Toothless should be waiting, but he wasn't keen on leaving you behind."

Hiccup grinned. "Well, you were ready to kill me yesterday," he quipped earning himself an eyeroll. 

"Well today, I'm saving you."

The horns sounded, the reverberating sound sending chills down Astrid's spine with every echo. "They've found Toothless missing."

Hiccup increased his pace. "You still haven't explained all the things you're holding," he continued his earlier thoughts. 

The peaceful sounds of the forest were replaced with the distant shouting of Vikings that offered Astrid no comfort. She gathered her courage. "We've got to leave Berk." The words tumbled out of her mouth falling at their feet like she'd swallowed pebbles. "They'll never stop coming for you and Toothless."

Hiccup stumbled down the soft dirt in the mouth of the cove. Toothless bounded over to him. "Heyy bud," he cooed. 

Astrid kicked at the scattered remains of their broken conversation. The growing weight in her stomach suggested that she'd eaten more rocks than she remembered. 

Toothless licked Hiccup enthusiastically. "Yeah Bud," Hiccup laughed, I was worried about you too." He scratched his head lightly. 

Deciding that Hiccup's attention's weren't enough the dragon bounded over to Astrid. She gave him a quick scratch. "I told you I'd bring him back," she said teasingly, though she almost couldn't force the words out. She looked back at Hiccup. "This bag has food and water and we've got a blanket, and it shouldn't be too hard to find shelter and you've got Toothless and-" 

"Astrid," Hiccup interrupted. 

The ensuing seconds of silence made Astrid realise how loud her heart was beating. How ragged her breath was. How much her hands were shaking. How heavy she felt. How scared she was. She felt Hiccup slide the satchel off her shoulder. 

"Astrid," Hiccup's hands drifted towards her own, "I appreciate everything, but you can't come with us."

Astrid's stomach dropped. "What do you mean?" 

Hiccup shifted his feet. "You should stay on Berk. You can stay with people who love you, safe."

The comment made Astrid recoil. She clenched her fists. "I'd be keeping us both safe out there. And people here love you too. Your dad's here."

Hiccup shifted again, closer to her this time. His hands wandered closer to hers. "I'll be fine, Toothless will keep me safe. You belong here. You're a Viking. You, are going to be the pride of Berk."

The tension in Astrid's muscles released. She didn't know what to say. Somehow he'd relaxed her and made her feel worse. She sucked in a shallow heaving breath and slowly reached up pulling a tough leather necklace over her head. She looked down at it, softly running her thumb over the polished red stone set in engraved silver. "I wear it when I think I'll need luck. Although after today I'm not sure it works." Her lips quirked upward.

Hiccup shook his head taking a step back. "Astrid."

She took two steps closer slipping the stone over his head. "It's a carnelian, and this is silver. Use it. Just," she hesitated, "don't let anyone buy it for less than it's worth." She set her jaw looking at his own grim expression.

"I promise, Astrid," he swore. 

The smooth sincerity in his voice put a lump in Astrif's throat. She swallowed quickly, taking a step back. Hiccup's cold, sweaty fingers reached out quickly grasping hers. She inhaled sharply.

"Astrid, I told my dad about the nest."

He seemed to deflate before her eyes. She didn't know what to do but nod. 

"I need you to make sure he doesn't," he said firmly. 

Astrid frowned pulling her hands away. "I can't do that. We've been after the nest since Vikings first sailed here." She thought about what he'd told her last night. "You don't have to protect Toothless anymore."

Hiccup rested his hands back on Toothless' head who perk up at the sound of his name. "I'm not. I'm protecting them. I was thinking about it all last night. You've seen the size of that thing, it's like nothing we've ever seen. They don't stand a chance."

Visions of her flight with Hiccup had plagued her thoughts the night before. The queen had been massive and the sheer number of dragons that swarmed her could burn the whole of Berk to the ground. She wiped her hands down her shirt. "I- Hiccup," her voice wavered. She sighed. "I will." 

The sound of undergrowth being squashed echoed into the cove. 

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Time to go," he said to Toothless. "Goodbye, Astrid." 

"Goodbye Hiccup."

He swung himself onto Toothless preparing for takeoff. "You're going to have to try and stop me." The sound of her drawing her axe gave him confirmation. Toothless's tailfin clicked. 

"You know you're going to have to shoot at me."

He paused before nodding. 

Astrid watched as him and Toothless shot into the air. The wind power flattening the short grass. She braced herself against it flicking her fringe out of her eyes. She took a breath before drawing her arm back and screaming a battle cry. She hurled her axe with all her might. It wouldn't hurt him if it even reached them. She watched almost in slow motion as Toothless turned and fired and she couldn't help the fear that bubbled inside her at the sight of the purple flame barreling towards her.


End file.
